The Heralds of Cazatha
This is the Sequel Collaboration Story Editors *Attack Pac *Venz412 *Px2fan12 Characters *Paw Patrol Show Characters *Venz412, Px2fan12,Attack Pac Characters Plot It all begins at the Lookout Where Andres is Having a Spar with the Paw Patrol who is decking in their Knight attire. "RAH!" Andres slashes Chase and Rubble. "WHOA!" Rubble and Chase evade the Slashes. at the Distance Franco and Patrick watched the Spar at the Distance. "Wow. Andres sure knows his skills." Patrick pointed out. "Of course he does. He's even teaching me everything he knows." Franco said with a smile. Patrick turned to Franco and was about to say something when he looked past him and saw a Dalmatian he's never seen before. "Hey, who is that?" He asked. "I don't know. let's go say hi." Franco said and both walked over to the Dalmatian, who noticed them and smiled. "Hi, pups. Do you live here?" It asked, indicating it's a female. "Hey there, ma'am. We sure do. I'm Patrick and this is Franco." Patrick replied. "Nice to meet you, I'm Ember." The Dalmatian, now known as Ember, replied. "Also, if you didn't know, we're the members of the PAW Patrol." Franco added. Ember was quite surprised. "Oh. Then you probably know my son." Ember guessed. That sentence surprised them both. "Who is your son?" They asked in unison. What they didn't expect and surprised them was what Ember said next. "His name is Marshall. He's the fire pup." She replied. "You are Marshall's Mother!" Franco asked Shocked Just as then.... Marshall tries to land a slash on Andres using his Pup wood Sword but Andres deflects the Attack and Sends on Chase. Marshall said "Yeah" Andres begins to huff and puff. "huff... Well done my knights. you are really ready for the Tourneys" Marshall looks at the Distance and said "Mama!" Andres asked "Who are you?" Franco said "This is Ember" Franco asked Patrick "Patrick do you remember our sword combat" Patrick "Yeah" Just as then "Wait I sense some new comers" Andres goes near him along with Ryder. Just then, Aid was trying to play swordfight with Roader, who was having an easy time on him. "G-G-Go easy on m-me, I'm n-new at this." Aid said, as he dodged many slashes from Roader. "Don't worry buddy. You'll have a chance." said Roader. Then when Aid heard someone talking, he looked back, only to receive a slash from Roader's wooden sword, and get knock back onto Ember. Aid went. "Oof!" as he landed on Andres. Andres looks on Aid and Roader. "Hello there I am Andres, this is Franco and Patrick who are you?" "O-oh, h-hi. I-I'm Aid and this is my f-friend Roader." Aid replied. Andres figured something was off with his speech, but before he could speak, Ember cut him off. "More pups? Cool. Wait, what's wrong with you, Aid?" She asked. "W-Well, I-I'm just shy around others. That's why I s-stutter like t-this." Aid replied. Roader looked at Ember and smirked. "You look just like a Dalmatian I know ever since I joined the team. Except, he doesn't have those two spots on the forehead." Ember was slightly surprised. "You two work in the PAW Patrol? Never would've imagined. Also, you took good notice of my looks." Aid noticed Roader's explanation and got confused. They had no idea that while they were talking, Marshall went back to sparring, "Wh-What are you t-talking about, R-Roader?" He asked. Patrick was shocked. "Really?! You don't know who Ember is?!" Aid shook his head. "N-No?" He said nervously. Franco then shouted. "Are you two blind? You're talking to Marshall's mother!" "What wait, wait what?!" Aid exclaimed in shock. Andres said "It's true guys also me and my squire here worked too." Franco said "The Kingdom of Cazatha is now inviting his friends and allies too to see and Participate to the Cazathan Imperial Chivalric Games and the Paw Patrol is one of the competitors. Aid, Roader, Ember noticed Andres' and Franco's puptags. Aid got a little skeptic about the whole scenario. U-Us, c-compete? I don't know." Roader on the other hand: "Sounds fun to be honest! I'd like some competition!" Andres said "Well it seems your buddy here is all into this, why aren't you golden fur? and for you Aid you will be in-charge of the Medics." Aid was shocked to hear what Andres said. He's actually going to be in-charge of the medics. Meanwhile, somewhere on Jake's mountain, cockapoo who looked almost like Skye, but with a few differences was on her way to the Lookout while wagging her tail excitedly. The pup's name was Aranda. 'I'm finally coming back, sis.' She thought. Suddenly, her helicopter started sputtering. When she checked the engine status, she knew that her copter would shut off. She tried to find a place to land, and did so, but her copter shut off and crashed. "Ugh! I should've let the mechanic fix the copter. Can this get any worse?" Just as she said that and jumped out, she slipped and rolled down the slope. "Whooooaaaa!!" She shouted before going over the edge of the cliff, but landing on a ledge below while aslo spraining her paw in the process. "Ooooowwww!!" She yelled out. "Me and my big mouth. Now I'm stuck and injured." Just then, she heard a small crack and looked up to see the ledge cracking. "I have to call for help or I'll be done for. I better call Ryder." She said as she activated her collar while hoping Ryder would pick up. Meanwhile, Aid and Roader were training with the other pups, apart from Ember and Patrick. "I can't believe my son is competing in Cazatha." Ember replied, wagging her tail. Just then, the pup-pad rang. As Ryder went to answer it, Patrick looked at the screen and saw another badge. "Ryder, what is this wing badge for?" He asked. "You'see." He said and answered, "Ryder here." "Sir Ryder the venues in the kingdom are ready and expected your presence along with your allies" Ryder said "Yes Consul we'll be expecting you soon." After that Jake, Everest, Carlos and Tracker arrived at the Lookout. Everest said "Hey Ryder" Andres said "Patrick, Aid, Roader this is Jake and Everest, Carlos and Tracker" Tracker said "Hola Amigos" Carlos said "Hey there pups" Aid said shyly "H-Hi Tracker. H-Hey Carlos." Then Roader said. "Nice to meet you Everest and Jake." Just then, Andres said "Oh, and I think another person and her pup are coming over here." "You must mean Bailey and Casey." Jake said. Andres was shocked. "You know them?" He asked. "Sure do." But just as Jake said that, Bailey and Casey approached them. After they got the introductions out of the way, Ryder was about to tell Bailey and Casey about the competition in Cazatha when his pup-pad rang. "Ryder here." He answered. "Ryder, help me!!" Shouted a voice loud enough to make everyone around him wince. "Aranda, what's wrong?" He asked. "I was on my way to the Lookout when my helicopter broke down and crashed! I managed to get out, but slipped and fell on this ledge that could crumble at any moment! Ouch! And I hurt my paw in that fall! Please, get me off of here!" Aranda exclaimed on the other line. Knowing he had little time to save the cockapoo, Ryder turned serious. "Don't worry, Aranda. we're coming. Np job is too big, no pup is too small!" "Thanks, Ryder." Aranda said with a smile as the call ended. Ryder activates a mechanism on his Pup pad "Paw Patrol to the Lookout" The Pups Replied "Ryder needs Us!" The Paw Patrol Pups, Andres, Franco, Patrick, Aid, Everest, Tracker, Roader, and Casey head to the Elevator, and gear Up. "PAW Patrol ready for Action Ryder sir" Chase called up. "Thanks for hurrying pups, we have a major emergency with Aranda. Her helicopter broke down and crashed. She managed to get out of it in time, but she slipped down a ledge and hurt her paw, and the ledge is crumbling away. "I-Is she o-okay?" Aid asked. "Don't worry Aid, she's okay. And we need to get to her to make sure she stays that way. Andres took a glance at Skye and noticed her expression on her face change. 'That's strange. She's usually serious in situations like these. And who is that Aranda that Ryder just mentioned?' He thought as Ryder scrolled to Margreth and Aid's icons. "Aid and Margreth, I need you gear to check Aranda once we get her off that ledge." "Medic on the job! "A-I-D, ready for emergency!" Ryder then scrolled to Chase's icon. "Chase, I need your winch to pull Aranda up." "Chase is on the case!" Ryder next scrolled to Rocky's icon. "Rocky, I need you to repair Aranda's helicopter, after Chase rescues her. "Green means go!" Ryder scrolled to Andres and Skye's logo "Andres and Skye you two will try to Spot Aranda during the Rescue" "Let's take to the Sky!" "I will help everpup or man if needed" Ryder said "Alright paw Patrol is on the Roll" The Pups Cheered and they Deployed. Ryder explained to them that the call came from somewhere on Jake's mountain so that should be the first place to search. After a a minute, Skye called Ryder "Ryder, I found Aranda! She's stuck on a ledge and it's crumbling! Sending you the coordinates now!" "Thanks, Skye! We're on our way!" Ryder exclaimed as he ended the call Andres took that as an opportunitly to speak to the cockapoo so he activated his collar to speak to her. "Skye, can I ask you something?" He asked. "What is it, Andres?" Skye asked. "When we were at the control room, your expression changed when Ryder mentioned the predicament. Why are you so worried about that pup?" Skye figured that Andres doesn't know anything so she sighed. "Andres... I have a reason to be worried. Aranda is my sister. Twin sister, actually." "no kidding. I sense her you're on top on her" The rescuers arrived on the Area. "Easy guys its getting Chilly." Andres shivered a little Andres said "Mana sense" Andres senses Aranda. "aranda is one step ahead now Ryder sir" Ryder said "Chase Winch!" Chase activates his winch from his vehicle. Ryder grabbed it and throws the Winch to Aranda. Aranda saw the winch and attached herself to it. "I got it!" "Alright Aranda! Chase, pull her back up!" Chase then got his winch to retract, and pulled Aranda up, just before the entire ledge crumbled away. "Phew! That was a close one!" Aranda sighed. "Now let's get you check out. Aid, Margreth!" Ryder called. "You got it Ryder!" Aid and Margreth said at the same time, giggling afterwards. After Aid did a checkup, he turned to Margreth. "She only sprained her paw, but no broken bones." He replied. They had no idea that Skye was landing her helicopter. "Okay, she needs a bandage. Raff! Bandage!" She barked as the bandage launched into the air and Aid caught it. Once he was done, Aranda's paw was wrapped up. "There you go. Try not to put too much pressure on that paw." Aid instructed. Aranda nodded, but just as she wanted to ask something... "Aranda!!!" Aranda turned her head to the source and by instinct wrapped Skye in a hug. "Oh, I'm so glad you're okay!" Skye exclaimed. "And I'm so glad to see you again, Skye!" Aranda exclaimed. While the others watched with a smile, even Andres since Skye told him about a twin, Aid stared at the two as if he was seeing double. "U-Um, guys? I-I think I'm s-seeing double." He said, confused. Andres said "ugh. so we better get going before we freeze here like a pup-sickle. (shivers)" and everyone heads to their Vehicles and heads to the Lookout. As they head back they see More Pups. Andres said "Looks like we have allies to join eh? Who are you guys?" "Hi! I'm Herbie!" "Hello, my name is Fauna!" "Hi there, my name is Andres. And I'm guessing you already met Franco and Patrick." Andres said. "We sure did." Just then, Franco saw Skye coming in with another pup and a look of confusion hit his face. "Um, Skye? I think you got cloned." He said. Surprisingly, Fauna and Herbie had the same expression. "I agree with Franco. I'm seeing two Skye's." Fauna pointed out. "But who is the real Skye?" Herbie asked. To their surprise, Andres giggled. "Guys, no one cloned Skye." "Then why are we seeing double?" Patrick asked on behalf of those who were confused. "Skye, would you mind explaining this?" Andres asked, even if he knew who Aranda was. Andres said "Aranda is a Pup that we rescued..." Just as Andres said it the Air Patroller along with 2 Century Bombers. Andres said "looks like Ryder arrived with something regarding the event" Ryder contacted "General the Bombers are now landing" The Air Patroller and the 2 century bombers landed in the landing pad prepared by Franco earlier on. Their new friends are shocked to see the new technology they have. Aid and Roader along with Patrick said "Wow! SIR!" Andres said "Now I will give you 45 minutes to prepare your gear and things" Franco continued "And after it meet Me and Andres here" Everyone said "You Got it" and everyone scampered and preparing their gear. Aid felt a little excited to try it out, but also nervous. "So, how will this all pan out?" he asked Roader, who was getting his gear prepared with him, and Fauna. "It'll go fine Aid, don't worry." Roader replied. "I must say, this new gear looks like a lot of fun!" Fauna said excitedly. "I think the same. This could be exciting!" Roader exclaimed, wagging his tail in excitement. Once their gear was ready, they got onboard and took off in a Century bomber where Andres is riding During the ride, something was still bothering Aid. "G-Guys, I'm still a b-bit confused." Roader noticed this and asked, "What is it, Aid?" "T-that pup, I t-think her n-name is Aranda, looks just like Skye. Do you have a-any idea w-why is t-that?" Aid asked. Andres happened to overhear what Aid asked and turned to the Golden retriever. Andres said "Aranda is Skye's twin." Andres is confused a little. "Aid we are almost there on Cazatha" 12 minutes have passed the planes flies over the skies. along the way Aid begins to laugh... Andres said "tickle tickle....." Andres begins to tickle Aid's Sides and Belly. Category:Collaboration Category:Sequels Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander